


aftermath

by notavodkashot



Series: crunchverse AU [3]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftercare, Aftermath of Rough Fucked Up Sex, Implied Bestiality, M/M, Risk Aware Consensual Kink, Subdrop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 15:48:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15609669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notavodkashot/pseuds/notavodkashot
Summary: Cor wanted to be ruined, and Nyx delivered.Now he just has to make sure the idiot survives it.





	aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> Come hang out on [DW](https://notavodkashot.dreamwidth.org/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/notavodkashot), if you'd like.

“I can still take it back, y’know,” Cid tells him, sometime around dawn, when he walks back into Hammerhead with a bundle of unconscious, passed out Cor in his arms, reeking of sex and all the terrible things they’d done, “the thing about not shooting you.”

Nyx grins, not quite smug but also not quite grim. Because he likes Cid, he does, and Cid is still recovering from a terrible loss, but there’s a hole in his gut leaking out euphoria and it still hasn’t stopped, because Cor. Shit,  _Cor_.

“It’s okay,” Nyx tells him right back, fundamentally okay with his place in the world right now, “I deserve to be shot approximately half the time, but in my defense, I really don’t think this is one of those times.”

“Yeah?” Cid asks, squinting suspiciously. “How do you figure?”

 _Now_ Nyx is very smug.

“I just do,” he says, shrugging just barely, not wanting to disrupt the boneless sack of sated idiot in his arms. “Now, if you’re not going to shoot me, I’m going to commandeer your bathroom for the next four hours, okay?”

Cid clicks his tongue in disapproval, but he does in fact step back, rather than shoot him right between the eyes, so Nyx supposes he’s managed to accrue enough good will in the past few weeks, despite it all.

Running a bath turns out to be slightly more complicated than first anticipated, mostly because Cor’s surfaced enough to make tiny despair noises if Nyx doesn’t keep his head tucked right into his neck and that’d be fine except Cor’s legs are understandably made of soggy newspaper, and fuck it all, he didn’t think this through at all.

Still worth it, though.

Cor hisses when they sink into the water, tensing just a sliver before he melts again against Nyx’s side. And that’s. Workable. Acceptable, even. He reminds himself he’s supposed to be cleaning up Cor and seeing if the potion he cracked on him was enough or he needs another one. That’s the responsible thing to do.

Nyx is stuck on the fact  _Cor hasn’t turned_. 

Because Cor always turns, when he’s overwhelmed. It’s his safety net, when things get too much - pain, pleasure, feelings, anger,  _anything_  - he’ll shift and sulk away or go hide until his head makes sense enough for words again. That’s just how it works. And Nyx can think of nothing more overwhelming, than what they did last night, but still.

Cor hasn’t turned.

He’s just boneless in his arms, surfing the edge of consciousness while he bounces through layers of that hazy mindspace he gets into sometimes, when Nyx twists him the right way. It’s distracting to the point of madness, that, it makes Nyx want to… do something. Say something. Make it right. Make it poignant.

“You’re going to reek of me,” he says instead, fingers trailing along Cor’s back, mouth pressed against his forehead, “for approximately  _forever_.”

The sound Cor makes is neither disagreement… nor distress at the idea. It almost sounds like happiness, even.

One day, he’s going to figure out how to say  _I love you_.

**Author's Note:**

> [Come yell at me in tumblr if you want!](http://notavodkashot.tumblr.com)


End file.
